Amy's Memory
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: i made this as the first chap to my MephAmy story... i messed up badly... but this is a memory Amy has... and there wont be anymore... no matter how much you beg, let your imagination go... i don't own anyone, reated T for a reason


She was sitting in front of her mothers graves... Crying, crying her eye's, heart, and maybe even soul out.

It was midnight at station square, the time of night that she knew no one could hear her, no one could see her, no one would worry for her, and no one would think that she is weak.

She wasn't weak, she just misses her mother, and her two best male friends.

Usually she would visit her mother and friends once a weak, and remember the good times she's had with them.

(Well... mostly her mother, her father was a crazed maniac, that would kill for the joy of it, and she had to many good memories with her male friends she couldn't recall them to mind, but one she recalls, she hates...)_'when she was little it was her 5th birthday, "happy birthday~ to~ you~" sang her mother in a sweet voice, the little girl loved her mother dearly, but... something happened... There was a knock on the door, "Mommy... I'm scared" said the little girl, "it's alright sweetie, i'll get it, just have fun with your friends" the mother replied, the little girl watched her mother disappear down the hall, and around the corner. The little girl shook the feeling off of something bad happening to her mother, and decided to play with her friends._

_She was playing games that all 5 year olds play, but... they had to stop there games when the mother ran back in, she was painting... "every one... hide" she said, the other parents that where at the party looked at the mother confusingly. "It's her father... he's... he's out of jail" the mother whispered, the other parents quickly grabbed the kids, and ran out of the back door, the mother ran to her own daughter and grabbed her in a safe embrace._

_"Honey~ I'm home~" sang a scary voice, the little girl shook with fear, and so did the mother, then out of the hall way, came a green hedgehog 'not scourge', and said "there's my little princess", the mother cried and held tighter onto her daughter, "Mommy, who is he?" the little girl asked, "that's your father... he's a bad man, he shouldn't even be out of jail... he has life sentence" the mother said, the little girl cried for seeing her father, she wanted to run to him, but she couldn't..._

_Her father had a really scary, sadistic smile, and really cold looking red eye's, he had a tuff of bangs, and a blood red jacket, with black ripped pants, and red boots, "go away... your not welcome here" the mother said through tears, "oh... come now, i can't see my daughters birthday" the father replied with his scary smile, and cold red eye's, "no... not after what you have done to all the little girls, teenage girls, and adult women. I won't let you near my daughters head" the mother said looking back on the father, her emerald eye's shining bright with tears, the father walked up to her, and pulled her off the child._

_"Now... now... Malaysia, i just want to see our daughter have her 5 birthday... is that to much to ask?" the father said actually looking concerned, but it was fake... behind his back, was a dagger. "I will not allow you to touch her... i love her more than the world, and i will protect her from the likes of you" the mother said coldly, the father had a frown._

_"Very well..." the father said, and tilted the mothers head and kissed her softly on the lips, when he pulled away, he was expecting a hit in the head, but none never came... "Mark... why?" the mother asked, Mark smiled, "because i know you still love me" he said and kissed her again, but the daughter saw what was about to come and yelled, "MOMMY, PULL AWAY!" but it was no use Malaysia wasn't pulling away from the kiss._

_Mark took this opportunity and stuck the dagger into the mothers back... Malaysia went wide eyed, and pulled away, she fell to the ground, and reached for her daughter, "Amy... please, don't let daddy touch you... use your hammer, protect yourself at all cost" the mother said, "Mommy" the little Amy said crawling up to the almost dead bigger pink hedgehog, Malaysia is a pink hedgehog, with no bangs, and stunning green eye's, and a voice of an angel_

_"Please, don't go Mommy" Amy said, "I'm... sorry... sweetie, but... run... as... fast, as you can... get help" the mother said, and died... right in front of the 5 year olds eye's, "Mommy?" Amy said, shaking her mother, "Mommy... wake up" Amy said again, getting blood on her gloves, and cream colored dress._

_Mark laughed evilly, "sorry, Amy but mommy's not going to wake up... ever" marked said and bent down to her level, "Mommy" Amy said with tears running down her face, mark moved to lift her up, but she pushed his hand away._

_" I will not go with some one who has just killed Mommy" she said, and got up and ran... she ran away, from her father, her dead mother, what a birthday, she went to her neighbors house and told them what had happened, and they called the cops, Amy hasn't seen her real father since..._

_But before she had gotten too far away from the house her father yelled to her, "RAN AS FAR, AND AS FAST AS YOU WANT, BUT I WILL COME BACK ON YOUR 18th BIRTHDAY! DEAD OR ALIVE!"_

Recalling this memory, Amy sobbed... in a couple of weeks was her 18th birthday, if her father really was going to come back... what for?


End file.
